


Ç'est Quoi Ce Bonheur?

by gayapollo



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Saimami, amasai, coffee shop AU, hoepfully theyre not too ooc ghjksfhgk, idk what else to add so, ill add more later shrug, maybe more later - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-07
Updated: 2018-12-07
Packaged: 2019-09-13 19:00:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16898151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gayapollo/pseuds/gayapollo
Summary: its a coffee shop au idk what else u wantthese boys r cute n gay!!!!!!!!!





	Ç'est Quoi Ce Bonheur?

**Author's Note:**

> my friend asked me to write this enjoy
> 
> title is ripped from a song by mika lmao

“Good morning! What can I get for you today?” 

Mornings were always pretty hectic at the café. It was right by a college campus and every morning it was filled with the tired faces of college kids who had to wake up way too early for their classes. Amami had been working here for some time now, picking it up after he found himself with too much free time once he started school and needed something to do to pass time, not that he cared; he liked the job. Things were usually calm (when it wasn’t finals week or the early hours of the day) and although it didn’t pay awfully well, Rantaro didn’t mind. His father had paid for his tuition and room, and practically everything else he needed. He was a people person and appreciated the occasional conversation he had with customers and that was more than enough for him. 

Just as he was done serving the last few people in line, the door opened and he was greeted with the chime of the bell once again. 

“Saihara-kun, I can’t believe you’ve never been here! Me and my girlfriend go here all the time, it’s great!”  
“I-I don’t know, I don’t really go out...”  
“Yeah, I know you don’t you weird little recluse.”

Rantaro couldn’t help but overhear their conversation, leaning on his hand as the pair walked through the door. The blonde haired girl and the dark haired boy seemed to be complete opposites of each other. It was pretty amusing, to be honest. 

“Here, I’ll go get us a table, you go get us the drinks!”  
“But Akamatsu-san! You know I can’t—“  
“Go!”  
“ _Hnnn _... okay...”__

____

Reluctantly, the boy made his way over to the counter, fidgeting with his sleeves as he looked over the menu. 

“Hey, can I help you?”  
“Gh—“ The question threw the boy completely off guard, despite the fact that he was next in line. “S-sorry. Can I get um…” He glanced towards his friend, then back down at the counter, “u-um… an iced coffee and a ginger tea…” The boy eventually made eye contact with the barista attending to him, and he felt his heart skip a beat. 

This man was beautiful. 

The soft green hair with eyes to match, his friendly smile, everything about this guy was perfect. 

“Can I get a name for them?”  
“E-eh?” He quickly snapped out of his daze, staring up at Amami again. “O-oh, um, Kaede for the coffee, Shuichi for the ginger tea— I’m Shuichi, Saihara Shuichi!” Why did he just introduce himself?! “A-and my friend is… is over there.” He pointed towards the blonde girl awkwardly.  
“You’ve got a really nice name.” Amami commented, scribbling their names onto the cups, a small laugh leaving him. “Oh, can I interest you in a cookie today? The oatmeal raisin ones are fresh baked and really delicious.”  
The boy, who was now known to be Shuichi, blushed heavily. He wasn’t used to receiving any sort of compliment. “S-sure!” He quickly paid for their things and headed back to Kaede, cookie in hand. 

“See? That wasn’t so bad!” Kaede smiled, looking over at the cookie in his hands.  
“...I don’t even like oatmeal raisin.” Shuichi murmured, sliding it towards the other.  
“So why’d you buy it?”  
“I don’t know! He asked if I wanted one and he was cute and I panicked and-“  
“Sounds like someone has a crush!  
“E-eh?! No! I just met him!”  
“And yet, you’re completely lovestruck.”  
“Akamatsu-san!” Shuichi’s whines were cut short when Rantaro came up to the both of them, setting their drinks down onto the table.  
“You two enjoy!” He smiles then walked back to the counter, and the two of them took their drinks.

Shuichi looked over his cup, there sure was a lot of writing on here… There was his name, of course, then some numbers and— Oh my God he gave him his phone number. 

‘Hey! Call or text, you seem like a fun guy and I’d love to hang out with you :) -Amami Rantaro’

Was he asking him out?!

**Author's Note:**

> maybe ill update some day. who knows (i dont)


End file.
